The present invention relates generally to the field of incident management, and more particularly to a dynamic definition of a problem statement during an information technology (IT) critical situation with an associated conflict resolution.
Incident management is a term describing the activities of an organization to identify, analyze, and correct hazards to prevent a future reoccurrence. An incident is an event that could lead to loss of, or disruption to, an organization's operations, services, or functions. If not managed, an incident can escalate into an emergency, a crisis, or a disaster. Incident management is, therefore, the process of limiting the potential disruption caused by such an event, followed by a return to business as usual. Without effective incident management, an incident can rapidly disrupt business operations, information security, IT systems, employees or customers, and other vital business functions.